


Lazy Tuesday

by allicekitty13



Series: Jaliceweek 10/20 [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Another short one today, F/M, Pure Marshmallow Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicekitty13/pseuds/allicekitty13
Summary: Jasper and Alice enjoy a lazy Tuesday afternoon.Written for Jalice Week Day 4- Domestic Bliss
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jaliceweek 10/20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131668
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Lazy Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is inspired by an image of the pair of them I've had in my head for a few weeks now. I really wanted to share it for this week and to see it exist somewhere besides my own head but unfortunately, I am a terrible artist so this fic is the next best thing.
> 
> Written for Jalice Week 2020 Day 4- Domestic Bliss

It was a Tuesday; Jasper was lounging on the couch watching the same John Wayne movie he'd seen dozens of times before. The idea of immortality sounds great on paper but can be somewhat dull when you get down to the brass tacks.

Midway through the film, Alice bounced down the stairs, sketchbook in hand, and made her way over to the couch. She settled herself between his legs, so they were both laying on the sofa, sank back against his chest wordlessly before opening her sketchbook, pulling out a charcoal pencil, and began to work. This action was a common occurrence, one that Jasper didn't mind in the slightest. Spending time with Alice was always the highlight of his day. He reveled in the comfortable silences they frequently shared, needing nothing but the others company to feel content.

Jasper attempted to continue watching the film but found himself repeatedly looking down to admire his wife's work. Ultimately, subconsciously giving up on the movie, entirely focusing his undivided attention on the nature scene coming to life on the page. He was relaxed watching how Alice tilted her head as she worked and how she would bite her bottom lip when she made a mistake. He loved the way she smelled like roses and felt warm in his arms. In that content moment, he wished he could sleep; a lazy afternoon nap curled up with his wife didn't sound too bad.

"Are you going to play something else?" Alice interrupted his thoughts, never looking up from the page, her focus zeroed in on her work as she gestured to the TV with her free hand. The movie having long since ended, Netflix began shuffling through the what should you watch next slideshow. Jasper had been so captivated by the moment he hadn't noticed.

"Would you like to watch something?"

"Hmm, after I finish."

"Where is it?" He nodded down at the lake encompassed by trees she'd been working on; aware of his wife's habits, Jasper assumed it was a location she'd seen in a vision shortly before venturing downstairs to sketch it out.

"I'm not sure, but we're going there next year."

"I can't wait," He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, evoking the slightest smile from the tiny woman before picking up the remote and pulling up Gossip Girl, one of Alice's favorite shows.

 _"Because of the outfits! Blair Waldorf is timeless!"_ She had justified at one point when Bella poked fun at her television choices.

As Jasper watched the program, he'd seen many times over with a smile on his face; he thought to himself that maybe as long as there were days like these, immortality wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
